


Green raspberry-flavored cherries

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, Mike's a goofball, Neighbors, Past to Present, Slow Burn, Some angst, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, but not on DA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Wanna know how green and purple mixed in yellow mix?
Relationships: Ryuken Kagura/Mike Df
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



** Two years ago **

Ryuken sighed as he stretched out on the couch one afternoon, crossing his legs as he watched the screen of the Tv with little interest. He was set to close his eyes and doze off when the sound of a rocket whizzing over the house outside brought him out of it and made him jump up in surprise.

** CRASH **

The thundering sound in addition to the ground rumbling shook the alarmed albino to dash to the door and throw it open.

Peering out across the street towards the source of the noise three doors from his, he saw not only a green-haired man wearing a green shirt and blue jeans with lime shoes sitting on top of a cloud patterned house with a maya-furred feline jumping up and down, shouting - well- screeching obscenities at him that he couldn't understand, but a totally wrecked rocket in a crater of what was once a flower bed in the yard.

Stepping out the door towards the scene, he could almost make out some of the cat's heated words and the sailor hat she donned.

"You stupid stupid idiota! Do you know how unbearably long it took me to plant all these fiori?!" The feline shouted, causing numerous clouds to gather around her and fuse into a ring that pulsed with lightning. "Ti arrostirò come un salmone alla griglia!"

The green-haired man looked real nervous, scratching the back of his head as he stood up on the roof, looking ready to run if she attacked.

"I'm very sorry, Nube! I forgot to fuel up my Reverse Rocket this morning!" He called down to her as he backed away slowly, as to not alert her to his next move. "It doesn't look so bad, really! It-it probably gives you - uh- more room, eh?" Ryuken could barely make out his face, but he could tell it was a nervous smile.

"Now, if I could just, er, grab my ride there, I can come back and clean this all up some other day, ok?" The guy stammered, dropping down in front of the seething feline to pick up his miniature rocket, but the cloud ring turned dark and sent a spark of lighting through the busted metal into the man, sending him flying a few feet back to the ground with a shout, still clutching the missile.

The albino's eyes widen as he steps quickly across the street to the ruined yard while Nube strode slowly towards the twitching, cowering greenster.

"Scusa non aggiusta il mio amato giardino, Michael!" She growled sinisterly as her thunder ring rises above her into a dark cloud. The mass of compressed water undulated with electricity, gradually getting larger as it floats closer to Michael, who crawled back with terror written on his face and his rocket under his arm.

"N-no, please!" He shielded his face, bracing himself for the shocking impact to come. But it never did. After a few tense seconds pass, he timidly opened one eye, looking up to see the death cloud had not moved another inch towards him.

"Ah ah ah. I do believe he said sorry, miss." Another voice chimed in. He looked up, both eyes open, to a white-haired teen with his hand grasping Nube's shoulder. He wore a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a medium-sized Y in the middle, long black pants, and purple sneakers. He also has a bright magenta strip of hair stretching from the side of his hair to his shoulder.

_ My knight in shining gold armor _

The angry kit spun around, her tail swishing angrily, malice on her face, and the cloud of death behind her. "Stay out of this, fottuto!" She pointed towards the green man on the ground. "That mucchio di vomito tinto di verde has it coming! And if you've come to his aid, then-"

Ryuken simply sighed halfway through her rambling and casually karate chops her in the side of her neck without too much force, effectively cutting her off, and watched her flump on the grass unconscious. Her cloud vanish seconds before it could strike at him.

He squatted down to pet her head for a moment before standing up and striding to the astonished man still sitting on the ground. He beseeched his hand to him, to which he took eagerly and pulled himself up. As Mike dusted himself off, Ryuken turned and looked back at him.

"Don't expect a hug." He said, walking towards the road when suddenly, the green-haired man came up and trapped him into one from behind. He froze, not moving an inch as his chest pressed snug against his back.

"I know. That's why you didn't expect one from me instead, eh?" He whispered into his ear. "And thanks, by the way, I could never handle the amount of electrocution she'd give me, like all the times before."

The albino sighed. It wasn't like he'd come out there to save him, he just didn't want to hear his half-orgasmic shrieks every time. Plus, he was bored, so it was worth a try. He didn't need to save this guy, but he's only hugged him for this long because the warmth he gave from his body felt familiar somehow.

When Mike let go of the faintly flushing albino, he went back and hoisted his broken missile covered in flowers over his shoulder and set off back to his home, but not before stopping to gaze at the still frozen teen.

"Before I forget, to whom should I owe my thanks for my rescue?" He asked with a grin, patting him on the back, bringing him from his thoughts to scowl slightly at him.

"It's Ryuken." He replied blandly as he walked across the street.

"Ryuken, you say?" The greenette hummed to himself before he 'aha's and snapped his fingers, pointing to the teen already disappearing behind the door, and proclaimed loudly in a flat heroic voice.

"Then know this, my proud knight, Ryuken! This day marks the very beginning of a righteous friendship! Mark my words!"

A snarl sounded from behind him as he finished. He looked back and saw Nube's pet cat bare its fangs as it summoned a large group of clones in various sizes.

"But first, I must run!" He then squealed before taking off down the sidewalk with his rocket in hand, an army of different-sized kittens in hot pursuit.


	2. Knock-knock...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuken's not very fond of knock-knock jokes but Mike persisted.

A knock at his door. Two knocks, and a rhythmic tap. Ryuken simply ignores it when he sat down on the couch in the living room, his earphones on and tuned to Fantastic Baby by Big Bang. He was hearing things, nothing strange there, considering the recent nightmare he woke up from this morning. His walking ice sculpture of a brother was there to comfort him as always before he wrestled out of his gentle but surprisingly strong embrace.

Another slew of knocks hit the mahogany the same way but the tempo was different and ended with a whistle.

"Helloooo! Anyone in there? I know there is." That cheery-as-hell sing-song voice rang out as whoever it was started up knocking again. He fought down the growing urge to manifest a weapon and fill the door **and** the dick behind it full of holes when he got up to answer it just as the knocking started up yet again. He sighed heavily, pausing the music and taking out his buds after letting the song end.

"What?" He ground out softly.

No response, save for the almost inaudible snickering on the other end that made his eye twitch. The instance of a P90 began to glimmer in his flexing right hand, seconds away from it manifesting before the annoyance spoke in a hushed voice.

"Knock-knock." 

_This asshole serious?_

He just stood there, his earbuds and phone clenched tightly in one hand, the other lax, and he just stood there not saying a word. 

"Pro tip: Answer with 'who's there'." The somehow familiar voice said again, tapping the door. Ryuken felt he might kick open the door when his brother came in, wiping off his square-shaped glasses.

"Ani, who is at the door?" Shiano asked, shoving his glasses back on.

'A dead guy.' He wanted to answer but held off on it, not wanting to go through another monotonous lecture about kindness. The last time he had to after beating a guy that tried to rob him half to death, he literally had to shoot his eardrums and cut off his ears and just put up with it until he was done. It didn't stop him from going on, not even when blood poured from where his ears once were when he tried keeping from repairing them. It was not a fun ten minutes for him, 0/10 would not recommend.

"Just some idiot," He responded, not looking back. "Go and do the horizon shuffle on your girlfriend or something."

The albino frowned but sighed and turned back where he came. 

When he was gone, Ryuken leaned into the door and sighed again. "Who's there?" He lazily replied, a tad of bitterness in his voice.

"May eye." The voice said cheekily.

"May eye who?" The older albino responded, rolling his eyes.

"May I come in?" The voice finished, sounding a bit defeated.

Without thinking, he opened the door, revealing the childish prick to be none other than that green spiky-haired nobody from two days back. He didn't look very upbeat like before but he still held that same smile.

"Oh, you." He droned.

"Yeah, me! Uh, Ryuken was it? I don't think you got _my_ name- er wait, was I supposed to say that before or after hello?" The greenette said, then stopped himself as he scratched the back of his head in thought.

Rolling his eyes, "What is it?" 

This midori gakatta wakkujobu took a moment to jab a hand into his head for a second before pulling out a card with some writing on it and showing it to the now weirded-out albino, showing his full name and possible nickname underneath it in bold green letters. 

"Mike DF." _Mike_ presented with a falsetto tone like some 70-80s salesman. "Michael Desmond Francis, nice to meet you, Ryuken uhh..." He trailed off. "Whatever your last name is."

"Kagura," Was Ryuken's response before closing the door in his face. He turned to resume what he was doing previously before he heard something break up above before the sound of something sliding under the door. He bent down to pick up what was a damp piece of paper and read it.

** Btw, I crashed my rocket on your roof by mistake this morning, sorry **

"Wha..." He trailed off when the noise got louder. He looked up too late to see the tip of a rocket coming down on him.

Mike cringed when he heard the crash mixed in with a solid crunch and slowly backed up before running off down the street back home.

'And that's the last time I drink while driving my Reverse Rocket.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ani: Brother  
> midori gakatta wakkujobu: greeny wackjob


	3. Loud Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't a guy know to keep it down when you're recovering from blunt force trauma?!

Two weeks. Yeah, two whole frigging weeks after a rather painful removal and disposal of that damned rocket the green-haired stain of vomit had somehow crashed into the roof without any of them knowing or hearing had fallen and made itself at home in his shattered dome. To start off, Ryuken's body was a little peculiar in a lot of ways. As in, his blood was more purple or violet in color than red, and that he can manipulate it in any way he wishes. Plus, it could rapidly heal all injuries no matter the cause, except from fire.

He's had his fair share of becoming a literal bullet sponge, disregarding traffic rules, and the conquering of his fear of heights from literally climbing up there and jumping off. The looks of disbelief and shock he'd get from the passerby when he simply got up with a groan, like falling from a skyscraper was like tripping and falling to him. Pretty awesome power, huh? Not so much when you can feel it.

He would know. I mean, a model-sized missile splitting his head in two was bizarre without the explosion, but it hurt to an unimaginable extent, especially since it didn't instantly kill him right away, but did leave him with one hell of a migraine and headache right when he finally reformed most of his head ten minutes after he was struck.

It didn't help with Ezina screaming her throat sore with Foureyes there comforting her while watching him twitch and his destroyed begin to piece itself back together like he's seen it all before. The discolored blood and brain matter splattered all over the wall and the rocket probably had him wetting his pants- and freezing it over. He hoped that's what he did.

After that was over with, he had to try and clean up his own murder scene while occasionally spasming here and there, making autistic sounds as his brain and mentality wasn't fully functional yet, and wiping himself all over, well, himself. Luckily, his mind was right when he woke up still in his blood-caked clothes in the morning and when he finished cleaning himself off the door all while suffering from a terrible headache. All the way up to now.

The albino laid face down on the couch in Shiano's lap, who played with his hair and massaged his back beneath his shirt. He flipped over on his back and let him pat and rub his chest and stomach while he held a hand to his forehead. Thanks to his brother being an animated part of a glacier wrapped in skin and a bland personality, this headache was barely even a bother, which meant it was starting to go away along with his migraine. Ezina helped out that much, besides literally cringing when she felt his blood churn and bubble against her glowing palm from beneath his forehead.

It all might even go away by tomorrow if he-

A loud but muffled burst of music blared into the room, shaking up everything. The albino's glasses off his face, the photos, clocks, and such falling down from the wall one-by-one, and making the blonde wince and clutch his head as he groaned aloud in anger.

Aaaand nevermind. The mix of a makeshift earthquake and what sounded like hyper bass-boosted music made his ears ring and his headache worsen. 

"Son of a bitch!" Ryuken growled as he pushed himself off of his brother that readjusted his glasses and stomped to the door, kicking it open. He looked around, dual full-auto Glocks at hand, and a crazy pissed look. His deep purple eyes dart to where the obscenely loud music came from. Down across the street, a couple doors down was not only an army of speakers aligned around a house painted admiral blue with large numerous messy blotches of emerald and dark brown colors but the so-called Mike Df in his driveway amongst a few others, doing something weird with their legs. Looked like they had ants in their pants or something.

Walking- well, dashing down the street, the albino got closer, ignoring the loudening of the noise and the wild panging of his head. Upon coming closer, there was the greenette hi-fiving and fist-bumping one of the guys he was 'dancing' with, who had penny-colored hair, wore a blue scarf, a black multi-rayed t-shirt, jeans, and grey velcro shoes. The other that finished up his dance had walnut hair, wore a red triangle-shaped shirt, square-patterned pants, and sneakers. That particular guy caught wind of him after doing a little spin. 

"Yo, is it that Ryuken guy you told us about, Mikey?" The square-pantsed guy said, pointing at him. Playing it cool, he let his weapons fade away, and his sclera return to normal before he saw them. Mike spun around, a giddy smile on his face as he waved at the approaching albino, not knowing the danger that awaited him.

"Hey, Kagura, buddy!" He greeted rather obnoxiously as he went to hug him but was pushed back.

"Don't hey me, Mosshead! What the hell is this?!" Ryuken asked bitterly as he motioned to the many speakers up against the house next to a huge wall of plugs where the wires came from and to the two brunettes, plus the one that paused the music, thankfully.

He looked back to his house, to the two standing there shrugging, to Ezain, and back to Ryuken a few times, making him growl impatiently under his breath.

"Um, a-are you familiar with Jumpstyle?" He asked timidly, twirling his fingers around.

"Do I have to know what that is?" He facepalmed. "More importantly, why are you playing this dubstep trash so loud, people are trying to sleep or do whatever the fuck they do?"

"First off, Jumpstyle is literally just kicking your legs back and forth to the dubstep beat of its own. It sorta just evolved into its own style from hakken, which is punching and kicking in the air while speed walking backward in place." He explained as the two started on that dance again, as if to demonstrate, making Ryuken roll his eyes. "And secondly, I mailed noise-canceling headphones to everyone in earshot the day before, so they aren't really bothered by it."

After a short pause, he squeezed the bridge of his nose before he spoke. "Whatever, Mike, just keep it down. Thanks to your little missile and all this earrape, I have a massive headache and probably a migraine!" His tone rose a volume as he stepped closer to the greenette that started to back away some.

"Look, I'm sorry, man, really." Mike apologized, starting to fear a little for his safety. "I'll get you some headphones if you want, ok? Just calm down and let me get them."

Ryuken stopped, still glaring at him. "Fine."

He gave him a quick thumbs-up before ducking into his house. While he waited, one of the brown-haired teens stepped forward hesitantly. "Um, hey, what's up." He greeted sheepishly.

"Hey." He responded quite bitterly.

"S-so you're, erm, Ryuken, right? I'm Mach." The brunette stuttered slightly, nervously rearranging his scarf. He wrapped an arm around the other and brought him close. "And this is my little bro, Leo Cannon."

"Nice to meetcha, purple stripes." Ceo said, chuckling a little when he pointed to the long lock of his hair dangling halfway down the side of his face.

"Our DJ back there's Ezain. He's quite the kicker if I say so myself." Mach pointed towards the brunette man wearing a long-sleeved square-patterned and ripped bubblegum pants with grey shoes. This Ezain gave the three a small nod and a smile as he flicked at his phone in hand.

"Ugh, nice to meet you guys and blah blah blah. Look, I don't particularly care for this entire 'Jumpstyle' thing at all, I just need this entire ear shred madness to stop, ok? As soon as he comes back out with the headphones, I'm out." Ryuken declared, rubbing his throbbing temple and leaning back against one of the large speakers that now played soft jazz. Mach and Leo shrug and turn to talk to each other right as the door opens and Mike comes out with a pair of fluffy ear mufflers that were patterned in mulberry and pineapple colors.

"Finally."

"Sorry it took long, I just needed to think it up for a second." He apologized, handing them to the stressed blonde who took them and looked over them. "I uh, hope you like em, eh?"

His lack of a response didn't tell him, but he simply shrugged and went away to meet up with the twins to discuss their next move. All the while, Ryuken stared at the design of the mufflers he held as he walked back to his house, eyes gazing over every nook and cranny of the design, his frown slowly turning into a faint smile. He put them on and immediately felt his headache disappear. Looking back, he saw the three of them doing this so-called Jumpstyle dance and his smile grew.

Perhaps he might give it a try sometime.


End file.
